milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Going the Extra Milo
| image = Everyone step away.jpg | caption = "I've got a bit of a reputation." | production = 101a | broadcast = 1 | story = Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh | ws= Dan Povenmire Kyle Menke | director = Dan Povenmire Robert F. Hughes | previous = "None" | next = "Sunny Side Up" |premiere = October 3, 2016 |pairedwith = "Sunny Side Up" (first released with "The Undergrounders") }} Going the Extra Milo is the first episode in the first season of ''Milo Murphy's Law''. It first aired on October 3, 2016.http://www.animationmagazine.net/tv/milo-murphys-law-starring-weird-al-debuts-oct-3/ Episode Synopsis New to Danville, Zack Underwood meets Milo Murphy. A friendship is forged in the fire of Murphy's Law when Milo and Zack both miss their bus and seek a shortcut to school while avoiding wolves, bees, fire, and even an alien abduction. Meanwhile, Melissa Chase, a friend of Milo's, wagers items from her lunch against those from other students lunches on whether or not Milo and Zack will make it to school before the bell rings. Plot Cold open The segment starts with Milo walking to the bus station, and immediately everyone tries to get as far as they can from Milo. Everyone but the new kid, Zack Underwood, who has no idea of why they did so. Zack asks Milo why people stay away from him, and Milo answers that he's got a "reputation", but that he is not a tough guy. Milo and Zack exchange introductions and shake hands. Still curious, Zack asks Milo about "this reputation". Milo replies in part, "Well, some people have used the 'J' word." Melissa arrives and walks up to Milo to greet him, but immediately steps backward. She doesn't even come nearer when Milo wants to show her his new scar, he sends a photo to her in a pix message. This makes Zack thoughtful and, while he's asking for more information, a heavy-duty bungee flies down towards them. Suddenly a section of concrete drainage pipe comes out of nowhere and roles towards Milo and Zack. They run away from the huge pipe, leaving Zack's bag and their other classmates at the bus stop. Bradley then bets with Melissa that their mates aren't coming to school. Melissa says that Milo will make it to school in time because he's tough. Still running, Zack notices that Milo is not screaming. Milo says that he finds it doesn't help and that it only hurts the larynx. Milo then takes the bungee that Zack is holding and tries to get away from the situation using it. Unfortunately, the bungee breaks and the two guys fall over the pipe. While rolling down the street, Milo tells his dog, Diogee, who was following them, to go home and that he is not supposed to be in the street. The boys fall into a cliff, the huge pipe still rolling down. It eventually stopped when it got blocked by the fence causing both Milo and Zack to fall on the mud. Milo looks up to the fence and then tells Zack to come near him. After a bit, the pipe falls down on them vertically which allows some mud and the boys to pop out of it. After the whole troublesome situation, Zack finally understands everything and guesses that the "J" word is jinx. Title sequence. Episode Back at the bus stop, as Melissa and Bradley sit down on the school bus and discuss their bet. Other students overhear their conversation and ask what they are talking about. Upon learning about the bet, many students wish to wager against Melissa, who produces a ledger and notes who and what is wagered. As the bus departs, Milo and Zack come running up too late get aboard. Disappointed, Zack complains that he doesn't want to be late on his first day at a new school. As a consolation, Milo says, "what doesn't kill ya, only makes ya late for school", suggesting that they won't miss the whole school day.Diogee appears again and Milo tells him to go home.Milo takes out his GPS and notices it has been damaged by the mud. Still not worrying, Milo takes out a paper map which gets stolen by an eagle. Still undeterred, Milo remembers the way to to the next bus stop and starts running saying that this has happened before, which annoys Zack. Milo tells him that they will be to the next stop if they go through the rock quarry. On their way, they encounter an oil spill that's seeping from a crashed truck. An employee stops the two boys from passing through. Milo thinks that they can still get across since he brought along two pairs of chemical resistant galoshes. Then, the eagle that earlier stole the map flies over the spill. The map touches some overhead electrical wires setting it on fire. Startled, the animal drops the burning map, which falls on the oil setting it ablaze making the way impossible to pass.Milo suggests they go through the woods. He and Zack then cut through Coyote Woods. As this is happening, the school bus passes by, allowing the students to see what's happening. Relieved that Milo and Zack are still engaged, Melissa offers her wholehearted support. Milo tells that they're in the Coyote Woods which unnerves Zack. Milo explains that "Coyote" is referring to actor Peter Coyote and that the actor donated all the land to the city as a wolf reserve. The next scene shows a pack of wolves chasing Milo and Zack. Milo tries to get rid of the pack by throwing them a peanut-butter sandwich, but the sandwich lands on Zack's back. Then Milo uses a stick to toss the sandwich away. The wolves ignore the sandwich and continue to chase them. Milo and Zack climb up a tree leaving the wolves on the ground. Seeing that a beehive is above them, Milo tells Zack they can jump out of the tree and over a fence and be out of the woods. As they do, the beehive gets tossed and falls behind the fence. Something begins striking the fence from behind. A wolf breaks through one of the slats and it has the beehive over his head. The wolf resumes its chase. Just then, Diogee comes along and knocks the wolf into the water. Milo tells Diogee to go home again as Milo and Zack head for a waterfall. But they land safely on a flying saucer. Meanwhile, the kids that caught the bus have arrived at school. Bradley ups his wager with Melissa by three jawbreakers and a vitamin C tablet. Milo and Zack, caught by aliens who appear to be preparing surgical instruments, suggests they should be transported to school. Milo and Zack appear in class just as the school bell rings. Melissa orders the students to serve up their losses on Milo's desk. Milo eats the vitamin C tablet that Bradley had. Transcript Diogee, Go Home! Milo: (Petting his dog) ''Excellent, Diogee! Good boy! ''(Gives him some dog snack) Here you go. But I do need you to go home, okay? (Diogee swims in the river) Go home! (swims away) He's not supposed to be in a river. Gallery "|Going_the_Extra_Milo.jpg}} Memorable Quotes Notes Production Information *On September 19, 2016, the episode became available for free streaming on iTunes and Amazon. *On September 26, 2016, the episode became available to watch early on the Disney XD App and Video On Demand. *In some reruns of this episode, Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota briefly appear near the stop sign when Milo and Zack are rolling about on the giant pipe. Titles in Other Languages Locations *Danville **Street **Construction Site **Coyote Woods **Sewers **Maple Street Bridge **Aliens' Spaceship **Jefferson County Middle School International Airings *October 17, 2016 (Canada) *December 31, 2016 (Latin America; Sneak Premiere) *January 9, 2017 (Spain) *January 28, 2017 (Latin America; Official) *February 10, 2017 (Southeast Asia) *February 13, 2017 (Japan; Germany) *February 20, 2017 (France) *March 27, 2017 (Poland) *December 31, 2016 (UK and Ireland; Sneak Premiere) *April 5, 2017 (UK and Ireland; Official) *July 2, 2017 (Israel) Continuity *Milo mentions the events of this episode in its partner episode, "The Undergrounders". Trivia * This is the first aired episode with a cold open before the title sequence, and the rest of the episode after it. * Dan Povenmire and Kyle Menke were nominated for Best Storyboarding in an Animated TV/Broadcast Production at the 44th Emmie Awards for this episode. http://annieawards.org/nominees/ * Much of the wagered food was junk food. * Karma: Many people betted against Milo getting to school on time and had to give up their lunches. * First episode to have Milo's name in it. * Diogee, Go Home: Milo says this for the first time in the series when he and Zack are running on the concrete pipe, explaining that Diogee's not supposed to be on the street. Diogee comes back when Milo and Zack are next to the bus top, having missed the bus. Milo tells him to go home again. Finally, when Milo and Zack are on the river, the wolf with a beehive on it's head lunges at them and Diogee tackles into the wolf. Milo congratulates him and tells him to go home, which Diogee momentarily doesn't do. Allusions * The segment's title is a spoof on the phrase "going the extra mile". *Peter Coyote is mentioned by Milo as the namesake for Coyote Woods, a wolf sanctuary. Errors * When Milo and Zack are talking at the bus stop, they are covered with mud. When they start to run, they immediately return to being clean and dry. Cast *Al Yankovic as Milo *Mekai Curtis as Zack *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa *Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee *Vincent Martella as Bradley *Greg Cipes as Mort *Chrissie Fit as Amanda *Django Marsh as Chad References es:Un esfuerzo extra pl:Going the Extra Milo vi:Going the Extra Milo Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:G Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Milo Murphy Category:Zack Underwood Category:Melissa Chase